Crush on you
by thelookonyourface
Summary: Fiona tries to hide her crush on Imogen. Also Declan/Holly J.
1. The happy single

Fiona looked at Imogen. She looked so beautiful. Why had she set her up with Eli? Fiona knew that Imogen might never love her, but it was hard to see Imogen so happy with Eli. Oh, if she only could be happy with Fiona. Imogen smiled at her. " Are you coming,Fi?" Fiona blushed a little bit,like Imogen could hear her thoughts. "Sure, straight to the dot?" Imogen nodded. When they were in the dot, Fiona ordered two coffees. The girl who brought the coffees, looked nothing like Holly J. Where was the time she was still in love with Holly J? thought Fiona. And now she had a huge crush on Imogen who was like the complete opposite of Holly J. " So tell me…" Imogen looked curiously at Fiona. " Who is this girl your dreaming about?" " What?" asked Fiona, a little surprised by Imogen's question. " There is no girl. I'm still the happy single." " Are you? I wish I could believe you, but I don't."

" Oh? Is it so obvious?"

" It really is, Fiona. So when are you going to tell your best friend about her?"

"It doesn't matter, Imogen. I know she's not into me."

" How do you know?"

" She's together with a boy and I know that she's totally in love with him. I always fall for the wrong girls."

"That's not true. Remember Charlie?"

"Yeah, but at that time I wasn't ready to be with a girl. That's different."

"Is it?"

" Ofcourse it is! Look Imogen, can we please talk about something else? Like you and Eli , maybe?"

" Okay ,okay, I was just asking, Fiona. I'm sorry."

" So , how was your date anyway?"

" Amaaaaaaaaazing!"

Fiona and Imogen talked and after a while Fiona decided she had heard enough Eli-story's.

" I'm going home. See you tomorrow?"

" See you tomorrow, Fi."

Fiona closed the door from the dot behind her. She sighed. It hadn't been that close or she had told Imogen about her crush.

" Mom? I'm home!" Fiona cried.

" Oh yes, Fiona, there's a surprise for you. Look in the living room. "

And yes, there was a surprise. Fiona opened the door from the living room and looked in the lovely eyes of Holly J. Sinclair. Fiona smiled. This was definitely the surprise she needed.


	2. Tell her

" Well, if that isn't Holly J." said Fiona. She embraced the girl. " I've missed you so much !". Holly J giggled. " Oh,Fiona, how I've missed your drama. Can you please give me some space? I can't breathe if you're holding me like that. " Fiona looked a bit ashamed. " I'm sorry, Holly J. I just didn't expect to see you for the next six months or something. " Yeah, isn't it great? It's all thanks to your mum, though. She bought my ticket. Fiona sighed. "Yes, I guess she saw me turning into a hopeless person."

" What do you mean? Hopeless?'' asked Holly J,although she guessed. It was all Fiona could talk about when they spoke on the phone. Imogen. Imogen. Imogen. Not that Fiona had literally told her about her crush, but it wasn't so hard to tell.

" I'm so in love, Holly J.!"

" Are you?"

" Yes!" Fiona cried dramatically. " And I can't make it go away. But whatever, I'm used to that, you know. First you, than Charlie. Now Imogen."

" Does she know?" Holly J asked.

Fiona looked surprised at Holly J. " Are you crazy? I don't want to lose her! She wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't she?"

" Because… because she loves boys, obviously. I mean, she loves Eli. She's totally crazy about him. And you want to know the best part? I set them up. They think I did that because I wanted to do something good for them. But I did it ,because I'm selfish , Holly J. I can't tell Imogen!"

" How are you selfish when you set up something like that, Fiona? You have to be in pain every day. I really don't get how that could be selfish."

" I do." Then Fiona smiled a little bit. " But I just can't help it! I thought maybe it will go away after a while. Maybe it will go away if I set them up. I really don't know what I was thinking. Oh my gosh, Holly J, she's so beautiful!"

" Maybe you should tell her."

Fiona looked astonished by her words. "Have you even been listening to what I said?"

Holly J rolled her eyes. "Ofcourse I have! But remember when you were in love with me and you didn't tell me? It might lead to awkward situations?"

"Euhm? Excuse me, I did tell you remember. And the awkward situation happened after that, remember?"

Holly J looked a bit ashamed. " Ofcourse, how could I forget?"

It was weird. Fiona had a feeling there was something wrong. " Are you okay, Holly J?"

" If I am okay? How could I not be when I'm with you, miss Fiona Coyne?"

A big smile appeared on Fiona's face.

" You tell me when there is, right?"

" Of course."

" Anyway, I can't tell Imogen. I just don't want to lose her."

" You know Fiona, if you lose her for something like that, at least you know what a great friend she is."

" And again, you're right. But I'm so crazy about her, that I still don't want to lose her. But maybe I should tell her. Maybe she will understand."

" You wanna know what I think, Fi?"

" Of course I want to know."

" I think that you will feel a lot better if you talk to her. From my experience, talking works all the time, no matter what the situation is."

" Yeah, you know what? I'll think about it. But can we now please talk about something else? What has happened in your life, for example?

"You really want to know?" Holly J. asked. A naughty look appeared on her face.

" You bet I do!" cried Fiona.

She was glad Holly J. was here and she enjoyed every minute of her company.

When she would see Imogen again on Monday, she might consider telling her. She wasn't really sure though. Whatever Imogen reaction might be, it was something she wasn't really looking forward too.

" So what do we do now?" asked Holly J.

" Watch a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan."

In the middle of the film, the two girls fell asleep. They didn't notice how the doorbell rang. They didn't noticed how mother Coyne answered the door and they certainly didn't noticed how Eli sat on a chair, as he waited impatient until the girls would wake up.


	3. Where is she?

Fiona opened her eyers slowly. She changed color when she saw the profile of a guy.

" Oh my gosh!" She cried. "Holly J! Wake up , wake up! "

" What?" Holly J asked sleepy.

There's a guy sitting on a chair.

" What?"

"Girls, girls, calm down. It's me, Eli."

"What the hell, Eli?" Fiona looked shocked. " Did my mother let you in?"

Eli nodded. " I just really need you're hulp."

" Jesus, Eli, how long have you've been standing there?"

" A while." Eli admitted.

" Why are you here anyway?" Holly J asked as fast as she could. She couldn't help it, but she was afraid Eli would get aggressive. Fiona had told her about Eli's bipolar disorder. She felt bad to thing like that, but she just couldn't help herself.

Fiona and Holly J. watched the guy as he tried to explain why he was in Fiona's house.

" There's something wrong. I mean, there's something wrong with Imogen."

" Imogen? Eli! If there's something wrong with her, why didn't you wake us up before?"

Fiona was scared. She was afraid something might have happened with Imogen.

"I don't know" he said. " But I can't find her and she won't answer my calls."

" And her parents? Do they know that their daughter is gone?"

Eli shook his head. " No, they think Imogen was spending the night with you. But obviously, she would stay with me. At least, that was the plan, until we got this big fight. Then she ran away. I thought she would be here, but she isn't. "

" Have you called her parents yet?" Holly J. asked.

" She might be there, you know."

Eli looked ashamed. " I didn't think about that. But then her parents also know that she's gone, shouldn't we keep it a secret from them?"

" Are you crazy? They are her parents. They have a right to know!" Holly J. cried.

" Yeah, I'm sorry." Eli said.

Fiona took a deep breath. The girl she had a crush on was gone. " We have to find her !"

" I agree, but can we first call her parents please?" Holly J. looked worried. They all did.

Fiona called Imogen's parents. " Yes?" a sleepy voice said. After all it was still 6.30 am. There were lots of people who were still dreaming.

" Hi, it's Fiona. I'm sorry to bother you this early, but is Imogen home? Because we had this big fight and she ran away. I haven't heard from her."

" No, she isn't here. Oh my god, we should call the police!"

" Yeah, maybe we should. But she's not so long missing, what do you say if I search first. If we haven't found her around…, let's say around midnight, then we call the police. What do you say?"

" Yeah, I guess that sounds like a plan. My husband and I will check around the neighborhood. I can't do nothing , you know."

" No, of course you can't. Anyway, I guess I start looking then."

" Yeah, thank you,Fiona."

Fiona hung up. It was weird to talk with Imogen's mother. Imogen was missing. Fiona started to get worried.

" So what's the plan?" Eli said.

" We search for Imogen, of course."

" yeah, but together, or do we split up?"

Fiona thought about the question.

" I think it will be best if you go alone. Then you can go to places you've been with her. You never know. And I will go with Holly J. Holly J. doesn't really know her, so it's better when she goes with me. Me and Imogen have also a few places where we go sometimes."

Eli nodded. " Okay , I guess that will work. Let's first go to the playground then."

He left.

Holly J. looked a bit upset. She had planned to tell Fiona today what she had seen. But with Imogen missing, it seemed like Fiona had enough problems. She doubted if she would have the chance to talk with Fiona before she left. She doubted if it would be a good idea to tell Fiona. She knew it would hurt Fiona, but she also couldn't keep it to herself. Maybe Fiona's mom should organize another surprise sleep-over-thing.

" So, where do we go first?" Holly J. asked Fiona.

" To the lake. We always go there when it's sunny. And it's the farthest place from here, so maybe it's a good idea to start there."

Holly J nodded. " Okay , then we start there."

_Eli went to the playground. He thought about Imogen. First she was totally into him, then he gives her a present and she gets totally upset. Eli wanted to know what the hell was wrong, but Imogen couldn't talk to him. The only thing she could do was cry. So, he got a little upset, but he knew how to handle himself. Luckily he had taken his pills that day. _

_Where the hell could she be? Eli searched as good as he could, but there was no Imogen at the playground. _

_After Imogen had stopped with crying, she suddenly was a little mad. Eli had no clue why, she just was. Then they argued a little and Imogen left him alone. _

_It was weird. They hadn't even had a real big fight. There had to be something wrong with Imogen. He died to know what it was, but he couldn't reach her. He couldn't reach her and he couldn't find her. He had to search somewhere else. _

_But where? _

Holly J. drove the car. Fiona was to absent for that.

" Do you think she will be there?" Holly J. asked.

" I really don't know. I wonder why she left Eli, though. Even when they fight, it's nothing for Imogen to just run away. I'm so worried, Holly J."

Holly J. looked across her. " I know, Fi. But for now, all we can do is try to find Imogen. And we will try."

Fiona sighed. She wondered if Imogen would be at the lake. If Fiona had problems, she often went to the lake, even without Imogen. She just didn't knew if Imogen liked to be their without her. She hoped so.

Holly J. parked the car. " Okay" she said.

" Let's hope for the best."


	4. Save me

"And?" Fiona asked hopefully.

"Nothing" Holly J. said.

" Have you heard anything from Eli?"

Suddenly Fiona felt that her phone was vibrating.

" Wait , I think he's calling me."

She answered the phone without looking on the display.

" Eli?" she asked.

" No, Fiona. It's me."

" Imogen! Thank God! Do you know how worried we were? Holly J, Eli and I have been looking all over for you."

" Is Holly J there?"

" Yes, it was a surprise from my mom. Where the hell are you?"

" I'm standing in front of your house. Are you coming? But please, don't bring Eli. I can't speak with him right now."

" Yeah, but I'll tell him you're alright."

" Okay, hurry."

Holly J looked curious. " Imogen? Where is she?"

" Home. Come on, Holly J. We have to go. Now."

Holly J followed her.

Meanwhile, Eli was still looking for Imogen. He was on his way to the lake. He didn't knew that Fiona and Holly J had already searched there. He thought the lake was their place. He went only to the lake when Imogen was with him. He thought Imogen did the same.

Fiona called him.

" Fiona? Have you found her?"

" Yes"

" Where is she? Can I talk to her?"

" She's at my house."

" Can I talk to her?"

" I'm sorry, Eli. She doesn't want to speak to you. Give it some time."

" Time?" Eli whispered.

" Eli?" Fiona asked worried.

Eli didn't answer. He looked at the lake. He thought about Julia. Maybe it would be better if he was with her. No girl would ever love him. He and his stupid disorder. He looked another time at the lake. Life was hard, but was it this hard? He sent a text message to his dad.

"Save me, please. I'm at the lake."

He just wanted someone who could save him. Eli jumped in the cold water with all his clothes on. He swam a little. He hated life. My dad can be here anytime, he thought. That was his decision to hold his breath as long as he could.

By the time his dad came, he started to see purple. His dad jumped in the river and saved him. " Eli? Eli? Are you alright? What are you? Crazy?"

Eli smiled. " You saved me", he whispered.

"Imogen!" Fiona yelled.

" What the hell is wrong?"

Imogen looked like she had been crying for hours. She probably had. She didn't answer Fiona's question.

"Maybe we should go inside" , Holly J. said.

When they were inside, Imogen looked at Holly J. She was definitely pretty. Imogen understood why Fiona had been in love with her.

" Do you mind?" she asked.

" I really need to tell Fiona something. Something private.

" Okay' Holly J. said.

" I'll be in the kitchen."

Fiona and Imogen sat down on the bed. They were silent.

Finally Fiona broke the silence.

" So what do you want to tell me?"

Imogen looked at her. " I'd like you to know what happened with Eli. I think you will understand."

" You think? Why don't you talk with Eli first?"

" I can't, Fiona. I just can't. I need time. Time to figure things out.

" Figure what out?"

" That's what I want to tell you. But let start with the beginning, shall we?"

Holly J made herself a cup of tea. She wondered what Imogen's problem was. It didn't really matter. She had other things to worry about. Declan. She knew they would meet again eventually. She just didn't thought it would be so soon.

_Holly J and her friend Lena who she had met during summer class where disgusting their new teachers_

_. " Did you see her face? It was like she had a mustache!" Lena laughed._

" _Yeah and what about her clothes? She looks like a nun." _

_Holly J laughed. " I agree, now do you want some more coffee?"_

" _Oh, how I would die for more coffee!" Lena said dramatically. _

" _Yes, my treat."_

_Lena smiled. " Thank you, Holly J."_

" _No problem!"_

_Holly J ordered 2 coffees. Then she heard the familiar voice._

" _If that isn't Holly J"_

_She turned around._

" _Declan? What are you doing here?"_

" _I'm also a student here, remember? You knew we would meet."_

"_Yeah, but so soon."_

" _Yes" _

_He looked on his watch. _

" _I have to go. See you around?"_

_Holly J. nodded. " I guess we will."_

" _Ooh, who's that?" Lena asked._

" _That is one of my exes. I will tell you more about him. Hey, what do you think from a movie night?"_

_Lena looked exciting._

"_Yeah, good old highschooltimes!"_

" _Let's go for it."_

" One night in the hospital, that's all. You should watch him better, though. You never know how it turns out. "

Yes, why don't you do the education for once? Eli's father thought. He sighed. It was hard to look on Eli. He couldn't take Eli's freedom away. Then Eli would go completely nuts.

He loved Eli. It was just so hard to deal with all this.


	5. The conversation

**Hey, here's another little chapter. I was in Barcelona, so that's why I didn't write a new one. Also , I like to apologize for big spelling and grammatical mistakes. English is not my mother language. In fact , I'm from Belgium and my mother language is Dutch. Also, I know that the chapters are a little short. I do that so you don't have to wait so long for a new chapter. **

"So, you know how I was totally obsessed with Eli at the time?"

Fiona nodded. "It was pretty obvious, you know."

Imogen smiled. "Yes and I wish it wasn't, but I was like totally crazy."

Fiona blushed. "You weren't. Wanna know what I think? I think you were just you and maybe you overreacted a bit. That's all. But who can blame you? He was your first love after all."

"Yes, everyone thinks he was. It's just that I don't know what to think anymore."

"What do you mean?"

" I mean… I always thought I was in love with him. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I just didn't knew how love feels like."

" I know what you mean." Fiona said.

" When I was with Adam, I thought I was in love with him too. But I wasn't, I was just in love with the idea of loving a boy."

Imogen looked at Fiona.

" Hold on. You were together with Adam? You never told me."

" Didn't I ? I'm sorry, but is that how you feel about Eli?"

Imogen nodded. " I guess so."

" I think I just wanted to be so in love. Eli was the first guy I saw from who I thought : " He's handsome. If I can make him my boyfriend, people might look up to me."

Imogen looked a bit ashamed.

"I know it's a stupid reason. I blame the books I read."

Fiona giggled. " The books you read?"

"Anyway, I don't think it's wrong to feel like that. I guess everyone feels that way sooner or later. It's just, you just have to learn that there are more important things than people who look up to you. Like friends, for instead. And me. I'm your friend. I also look up to you, you know. "

" You do?"

" yes, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Imogen hesitated.

She wanted to tell Fiona so badly. But maybe it was too early. Then again, if she said it now , she might feel relieved. Okay, why not? What was the worst thing that could happen?

" Fiona, I…"

Fiona listened with close attention. She really didn't knew what Imogen wanted to tell her.

" I'm… this is really hard for me. I want to tell you that…"

Imogen phone's started ringing. The number was unknown. Imogen was glad they were distracted, so she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

" Is this Imogen?" a low voice said.

" Yes it is. Who am I speaking too?""

" It's Eli's dad. Euhm, he's in the hospital."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?"

" Yes, don't worry. Please can you come buy? He keeps asking after you all the time. "

" Yes, I come immediately."

" Thank you. And Imogen"

" Yes?"

"euhm, He likes chocolate cookies."

" I know. I'll buy him chocolate cookies then."

"What's wrong , Imogen?"

" It's Eli. He's in hospital."


	6. Declan's secret

Holly J tried to listen to what Fiona and Imogen were saying. She couldn't help herself, she was just so curious. Fiona said that Imogen was totally straight, but Holly J died to know if that was really the case. She wouldn't be surprised if Imogen actually liked girls too. While she was sitting alone in a room, her thoughts went to Declan.

_She was trying to make a paper, but it was hard to concentrate. Suddenly she heard the sound of her phone. She looked. " 1 new message." It was from Declan._

" _Hey Holly J. We need to talk. In the cafeteria tomorrow after school? It's really important!"_

_What the hell was that about?_

_Holly J didn't really wanted to see Declan again and the fact that it was really important made her suspicious. Then again, what if it was really something important? She didn't want to be the one who ignored the signs. So she decided to meet him._

_4 p.m. and she was sitting next to the window. She had ordered a cappuccino and was now waiting for Declan to arrive. She wondered if he was happy. Maybe he had found a wonderful girlfriend with who he spent all his time. She saw his hear to the crowd before the supermarket. Declan looked at the window and saw her. Holly J. waved and smiled. Declan didn't smile. Maybe there was really something wrong._

" _What do you want?" Holly J. asked friendly._

" _I want to tell you something." Declan answered frustrated._

" _I mean, what do you want to drink?" Holly J. corrected herself._

" _Oh." Declan looked at her as if Holly J was purple._

" _Oh. It's okay. I don't need anything."_

_Declan was worried. _

" _Are you okay? What's wrong Declan?"_

_Holly J also started to worry._

" _There's something about Fiona."_

" _What do you mean? If there was something wrong with Fiona, she had already told me. I'm her best friend, you know."_

" _I don't mean that there's something wrong with Fiona, I mean there's something about Fiona."_

"_Oh?" Holly J was so confused now._

" _I know it's confusing. Let me explain."_

" _I'm waiting" Holly J said , after Declan still didn't speak._

" _It's like this. I betted on money. I lost. I couldn't pay them the money I owed them. Now they threaten to do something with Fiona."_

" _What?"_

" _You need to help me Holly J. I can't let that happen."_

" _Yes, but how?"_

She still hadn't told Fiona. She wondered if it was still a good idea if she would tell her. Now with everything that had happened with Imogen maybe it was better if she remained silence. Suddenly she heard Fiona's voice call her name.

" Holly J! We have to go?"

" Why?"

"Eli, he's in hospital."


	7. Imogen explains

Holly J. drove the car. She didn't really understand what was happening. " So, why is he in hospital?" she asked no one in particularly. "Well…" Imogen started. " We also don't know." Fiona quickly said. She wasn't sure what Imogen was thinking , but Fiona thought Imogen looked very confused. It might be better to stop asking questions till they saw Eli. Fiona sighed. " I hope he'll be okay." The two other girls nodded. " Yes" said Holly J. " He will be." Imogen added still looking not very sure of her words.

"Eli!" Fiona cried. " What the hell was you thinking?" " I don't think much, Fiona. I just do." Fiona thought Eli was acting weird. " Since when did you start talking nonsense?" Although she was scared as hell, a little smile appeared on her face. "Anyway" she looked at Imogen. "Should we leave the two of you for a moment alone?" The question was meant for Imogen, but it was Eli who answered it. " I don't know… maybe it's better not." But Imogen looked very sure. " Yes , if you two don't mind." " Oh no ! Of course not." Holly J said. " Come on Fiona, let's get us some coffee in the cafeteria."

When Imogen and Eli were left alone, a strange silence became part of their conversation. " So what now?" Eli finally asked. " Are you going to explain what the hell is going on with you?" Imogen nodded. " But only after you explain what you were doing in the lake." " It's only fair." Eli said.

" I thought about Julia. I thought that maybe everything would be better if I was with her. In heaven it would be easier for me to live my life. I wouldn't have a bipolar order, I could be with the one girl that'll always love me. Clare, it didn't work out. And then you came. I was so in love Imogen, but what are you hiding? I promise you, I won't get angry, my father has given my pills about an hour ago."

Imogen hesitated. Should she tell him? Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Maybe she could tell him a little bit of the truth. Or should she tell him everything? Or just the most important?

She took a deap breath.

" I've always thought I was in love with you from the first moment I saw you. I didn't knew it was just an illusion."

" Hold on." Eli said. " What are you saying here?"

" Let me just explain. It will be clear in a minute."

" When I got together with you, I was so happy. After all, I've done so much to just be with you. But then we really started to date and it wasn't the fairytale I was hoping for. I realized that I had this feelings, but they weren't for you."

Imogen stopped and stared out the window.

" Well, are you going to tell me who it is then?" Eli said, looking a bit sad.

" Yes, but I hope you're not too shocked. It's Fiona."

"Oh" Eli said. " That makes sense." For some reason his voice started to sound a little bit happier.

" Yes and I projected my feelings on you. I didn't knew I did that. I just thought I loved you. But now that Fiona and I are friends, I finally understand. It's not you who can make me happy. I smile when I'm with Fiona and I'm really sorry. But that's just the way it is. I guess I just was too scared to admit it."

" This may sound silly , but I forgive you. For some reason it's less hard to think that you're in love with Fiona then when you were in love with another boy. At least now I know, that it has nothing to do with my bipolar order. It's just your sexuality."

" No, it's not. It's about my feelings for Fiona. That's it. Promise me you won't tell her. I don't want her to know."

" I promise" Eli said and he brought his two fingers to his lips.

" Thanks for explaining, Imogen. It's a shame, but at least we can be friends."

Imogen smiled. " Yes we can! You're the best mate I've ever had! And now I'll go get the girls."


	8. Declan's plan

**Hello you! I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long. Anyway, here's another little chapter.**

Fiona and Holly J came into the room. Eli looked at Fiona.

" Fiona, I think Imogen has something she has to tell you."

"Have I?" Imogen asked , looking angry at Eli.

" Or maybe she has not." Eli said.

" Anyway let's play a game of cards, shall we?"

Fiona and Imogen nodded immediately.

"Yes! Sounds like fun" Imogen cried. Fiona nodded.

" And you Holly J? Are you in?" She asked.

Holly J hesitated. " I can't. I have somewhere to go."

"You have somewhere to go?" Fiona asked confused.

"I'll explain later, okay?" Holly J said soon.

" I guess so."

And with those words, Holly J left the building. Fiona didn't knew how much she was in danger. Now she had to do something really as much she hated to lie to Fiona, Holly J had to do it. It was the only way to get Fiona safe. And if anything was important, then it was the safety of Holly J's best friend, Fiona Coyne.

" _What should we do, Holly J? What should we do?" _

_Declan looked desperate. Holly J looked desperate too.  
>" How much money do you owe them anyway?"<em>

_Declan looked up. "They want at least 10 000 dollar."_

"_10 000 dollar? Holy shit. Where do we find that money?"_

"_My mum. It's just half of our money" Declan answered._

"_You have to do something for me. I have a plan."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_We're going back to my house. It's not a problem. My mum already called to ask me if you could visit Fiona. She said that Fiona was a bit distracted and that you might take away a bit of her worries. Then I will return too, but I won't stay at home. My mum and Fiona can't know that I'm back in town. The only thing you'll have to do is to keep my mom away from the house."_

" _Wait? How do I do that?"_

" _I don't know. You figure it out."_

" _Okay, that might be possible. And then?"_

"_And then I will take care of the rest."_

"_Of the rest? Declan! Are you going to steal from your mother?"_

"_It's the only way , Holly J."_

Holly J sighed. It was indeed the only way to keep Fiona safe. But then again, she felt guilty enough. She was a bad person. She couldn't even tell her best friend of her worries. She might never be able to look Fiona in the eye again.

" _Can I trust you?"_

" _You can trust me, Declan. I promise."_

Also, she didn't knew how to feel about Declan. She thought that after all this time her feelings would be away, but nothing was less true. What was it about him that made her still care?"

Holly J. laughed. She thought the exactly same thing as Stephan said to Katherine in the vampire diaries. With the only difference that she meant what she tought.


	9. Truth or Dare

" Okay , I think we played enough cards for today." Eli said. " Let's play another game.

" What do you suggest?" Imogen asked.

" I suggest… truth or dare!"

" Yes , let's play that! I love that game!" Fiona cried.

" Are you in , Imogen?"

" I don't know" Imogen said. She was quiet for a few seconds.

Then she said. " Yeah, what the hell, let's play it. I'll start. Eli: truth or dare?"

" Truth" he said.

"Do you still have feelings for Clare?"

Eli looked confused at her. Why did she bring Clare up? He didn't understand. Imogen didn't understand.

" I guess I will always have feelings for her, Imogen. But right now I'm in love with you. I know it's only from my side, but those feelings don't disappear in a few minutes. It's not that simple. Okay, my turn. Fiona: truth or dare?"

" Truth"

"Were you ever in love with a teacher?"

" No!" she said.

" Eli: truth or dare?"

" Dare"

" I dare you to show your underpants." Fiona didn't knew what else she had to say.

" Euhm, okay." Eli said and he showed his underwear.

"Imogen: truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" Okay, I dare you to kiss Fiona."

" Are you okay with that, Fi?"

Fiona nudded. She blushed.

Imogen leaned forwards and kissed Fiona. It was a sweet kiss that didn't last any longer then a few seconds,but it felt like heaven.

They opened their eyes.

" Fiona" Imogen said.

" Truth or dare?"

" Dare"

" I dare you to love me."


	10. I dare you to love me

" I dare you to love me."

Fiona looked surprised at Imogen. She opened her mouth to say something, but Eli was first. " I think you two should definitely talk, but please do it somewhere else. I'm not really over the whole 'I'm breaking up with Eli because I love a girl and I hope you two are going to be happy and all, but I just can't handle it now."

The two girls looked a bit ashamed. 'Ofcourse Eli." Imogen said and she walked to the door. She stood still. ' Are you coming Fiona?'

' yes.' She whispered.

They went to the cafeteria.

" So, are you gonna answer my question now? " Imogen finally asked.

"What? Which question?" Fiona was still a bit shocked, she had no idea she was the reason Eli and Imogen broke up. She knew Imogen wasn't so sure about Eli anymore, but that she loved Fiona, no,that was a total surprise.

" I dare you to love me, silly. Oh wait, you're right that's not a question, that's a dare! So? Do you? Do you dare to love me?" Imogen smiled hopeful.

"Ofcourse I do. Oh, Imogen you have no idea how much I love you already. I want to be with you. I want you to be happy. Are you sure you're happy with me?"

" I am sure, Fiona. It took me so long to realize it. First I thought Eli could make me happy, but nothing is less true. Then I discovered my feelings for you and I thought I was gay. But I don't know if I am Fiona. All I know is that it's not a boy who can make me happy , but it's also not a girl. It's something so much better. It's you , Fiona. I love you."

" So what you're saying here, is that I'm not a boy , but also not a girl?" Fiona joked.

" Are you really going there, Fi? I think you know exactly what I mean. You're not just a girl. You're Fiona. You're special."

" You're the one who's special, Imogen."

" I am?"

" You are." And with those words Fiona kissed Imogen again. The kiss was longer then their first one. And for the two girls it also felt that way.

" I love you too,Imogen." Fiona said when they finally opened their eyes again.

" So does that mean, I can get another long kiss for you?"

Fiona smiled.

"Definitely!"

They kissed and they kissed. And then Fiona's phone began to ring. " What the hell, why can't they leave me alone?" Fiona cried. But she did answer it anyway.

" Fiona,it's Holly J. I had a thought, are we going for a dinner somewhere tonight? You can bring Imogen as your friend date if you want and I will bring your mum as my date."

" You realize how wrong that sounds, do you?"

" Yes,yes, but what do you say?"

" I think that's a great idea. I'll ask Imogen. Anyway we're more then friends now, I'll explain later."

" What do you mean?"

But Fiona didn't answer. She was way too busy with kissing Imogen again.

" I'm so happy,Fiona!"

" I know. I'm too."

_And so Fiona really was. She had no idea how her happiness could be destroyed in anyway. But then again she had no idea of Declan's plan? Will he be able to steal the money? Is Fiona to be okay? I have no idea yet. But we'll discover it together in the last chapters of 'Crush on you'. I don't know how many that will be, or how long they will be, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ._


	11. Stealing from your mother part 1

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii! So exams are finally over in Belgium and now I only have to wait. Monday I will know if I will be graduating! I'm so excited but it's also a little bit scary. I really hope I pass. Or how the hell you say that in English. Anyway, I wrote a little chapter again. Also, I loved the way Imogen and Fiona were brought together on the show! Imogen is so cute. So is Fiona. So am I. That was a joke. What I am is gay. That's not a joke. Okay. I think it's clear my last exam was yesterday. I'm just still using my examhumour. Hahaha! If you have any exams left, I wish you all the luck of the world! And if you haven't , I hope you passed all of your exams! And now something different: like my teacher wrote a time on my rapport: " Don't worry, be happy!" Hell yeah! Anyway I am gay. (and I don't even like boys) Okay stop. Now. I have to stop making silly jokes. It's not my style. Okay,it's my style. I'm sorry for that. But here's a little chapter= enjoy! :D **

Holly J. looked at Fiona's mum. " You look lovely!" she cried. Fiona's mum looked a bit uncomfortable, but she smiled anyway. " Thank you, Holly J. So are we ready to go?" Holly J. nodded. "Yes, we're meeting Imogen and Fiona in the restaurant, so I guess we can leave."

"Okay, let me just lock the doors."

Holly J. felt so guilty. Why was she in the middle of this again? She loved Fiona. She didn't know if she still had feelings for Declan. It was confusing to speak with him again. But she felt so guilty. It just felt wrong. It was wrong. But it was the only way to protect Fiona. She walked next to Ms Coyne and they talked about all kind of things. When they arrived at the restaurant, Holly J. was relieved. With Fiona and Imogen, she didn't had to speak all the time. Afraid of bursting into tears, Holly J remained silent for a while.

_**It was weird . Declan saw his old school, Degrassi. Although he hadn't been there so long, it was one of the happiest periods of his life. First there had been Jane. He knew he used her in the wrong way , but she was so damn beautiful, that he couldn't resist her beauty. He had to tempt her. So he did. But when he and Holly J. got together, life had never been more beautiful. Why did they break up again? Right, it wasn't been his fault. Or maybe it was. He just couldn't figure that out exactly. Where did it go wrong again? He still loved her, even when he cared so much for his new girlfriend,Lisa. It was just hard to forget someone like Holly J. But she had ended their relationship and he had nothing to say in it. Declan smiled melancholic. He had been crying for a whole week. He just couldn't stop, until Fiona said to him on the phone, that he had to move on with his life or he would never get anywhere. Knowing Fiona was right, he had listened to her. But the wounds of the break-up with Holly J, never disappeared. **_

_**Declan finally arrived at his mom's house. He took his keys in his hand. He didn't feel guilty. Okay, maybe a little bit, but it was for the best. His mum didn't use the money anyway. He opened the door and went into the living room. He saw the laptop of his mum and put it on. Luckily he had always known his mum password. Ms Coyne figured that if they had to work for school and their laptop was broke, they could always use hers. But that would be the only acceptable reason.**_

"**Can I take the orders?" Ms Coyne nodded. " I think everyone knows it. Holly J? You too?" **

" Yes, for me the lasagna."

The waiter took the orders and came back with their drinks.

" So, what's up with you too?" Ms Coyne asked and looked to the cutest couple on earth. How could she know they were together? It wasn't so hard to tell though, all they could do was look at each other and smile. Oh life can be so beautiful!

Fiona looked at Imogen. " Should we tell her?" she whispered.

Imogen hesitated. " We're just so happy because we love each other." she quickly said.

Imogen blushed.

"Aw, how cute. Good for you two!" Ms Coyne said. She liked Imogen and she was very happy for the two of them. Ofcourse she had it coming. All Fiona could talk about was Imogen. But she didn't know Imogen actually liked her daughter back. Oh, please don't let it be a 'phase' Ms Coyne hoped. She knew Fiona was gay as hell, but what did she know about Imogen. Actually, not that much.

_**Meanwhile, Declan had logged in. Now he only hoped that his mum used the same password for her bankaccount…**_


	12. Stealing from your mother part 2

Part 2

Holly J kept feeling guilty. Shouldn't she just tell Ms Coyne? She had really a hard time with hiding things from her and Fiona. But she couldn't imagine what would happen if they didn't took the money. Although Holly J wasn't the one who would steal from Fiona's mother, it felt like she did. That was because she actually did steal from her mother. Just knowing and do nothing, was stealing too. But she had no choice. She wished she had.

_**He tried the same password, but it didn't work. Declan thought: what could his mum use as password ? Maybe something with their names in ? He tried 'Declanandfiona, Fionaanddeclan,declanfiona,fionadeclan'. They were all wrong. " Declan". Wrong. " Fiona." right. What? Why was his sister in a password from his mother. What about him? Didn't she care about him or what? Declan felt jealous. Suddenly he cared a lot less about stealing from his mother. He still cared for Fiona, though. It wasn't her fault his mother cared more for her then for Declan. He just had to protect his little sister. It was his duty. So he took all the money he needed and putted it on his bank account. All he had to do now was going to the bank to get the actual money. He had to wait for tomorrow and then Fiona would be safe. **_

Fiona looked at Imogen. Oh how cute she was! She really loved her. Imogen looked at her. " You were staring at me?" she asked. Fiona turned red. The waiter brought the diner. " Well, if this doesn't look nice. " Ms Coyne said. " Bon appétit!" she cried.

" Mum! Do you really have to go all French on that?"

" Yes, I do Fiona, cause the writer doesn't remember how she can say it in English. "

" Oh, that makes sense."

After the diner, the four went back to Fiona and Ms Coyne's home.

" It's late already. If you want, you can stay here Imogen. But not in the same bed as Fiona of course. I'd like to sleep tonight."

Imogen nodded. " Let me just call my dad, then."

Holly J excused herself for a minute. ' I have to call my parents too" she lied quickly, so she went outside and called Declan.

"How did it go?"

" It was easy. The password for the bank account was 'Fiona'."

" What about your name?"

" Clearly , she doesn't care too much."

" You don't know that , Declan. I'm sure she loves you just as much as she loves Fiona."

" Yeah and what about the password? Can you explain that to me?"

" I'm sure she'll have a very good reason for that. Ashame you can't ask her."

" That would be signing for my own dead."

" I know" Holly J sighed.

" It's just, I feel so guilty. Don't you feel guilty?"

" Less since I know from the password."

" It's just a stupid password,Declan!"

" Yeah? for me it's more than that. Anyway I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow when everything is arranged. See you, Holly J."

" Later, Declan."

Holly J. looked worried when she came to the living room. Imogen and Fiona looked up from their kiss.

" Are you okay,Holly J.?" Fiona asked.

Holly J. smiled a little.

" I'm alright."

She couldn't stand to lie to Fiona .

" I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

" Okay, good night, Holly J."!

Fiona turned to Imogen. " So, where were we?"


	13. Feeling guilty

Declan called. He said everything was alright. He had the money and now Fiona was safe. At least that was something. Holly J. sighed. What a week. First with visiting Fiona, then searching Imogen , then Imogen and Fiona who fell in love and now stealing from Fiona's mother. Although she wasn't the one who stole the money, she was guilty too. She felt terrible. Maybe she had to tell Mrs. Coyne? But she couldn't do that to Declan could she.

" Are you alright, Holly J. ?" Declan asked

Holly J. held her phone a little bit closer to her ear.

" I guess, but I just feel so bad. Are you sure we can't tell your mother? Or Fiona?"

" I'm sorry, Holly J. we can't. My mother would kill me if she knew. So would Fiona, I guess."

" But it's so wrong. You stole money from your own mother."

" Yes, but it was only to keep Fiona safe. Don't you think I feel bad too? I stole from my own family. I'm a terrible son."

" Declan don't say that, that's not true. You're a good person. You're a good son and you are definitely a good brother."

" You could say so about the brother, but what kind of son steals? If I had just talked to mum instead, maybe all those problems would be solved. Then I didn't had to worry about any of that."

" It's too late for that Declan. Either you tell her or either you don't tell her. It's your choice. But I don't want anything to do with this anymore. I hate lying to her. To them. I hate lying to them."

" I'm sorry Holly J."

" It's okay Declan. Listen, I have to go. If you're gonna tell your mum call me or something, or text me."

" Sure, bye Holly J."

" Bye Declan."

Fiona looked at Imogen. While they were watching a movie together Imogen had fall asleep. She looked so cute. She looked perfect. Then again, she was perfect. Fiona remembered how they've first met. They didn't like each other at all back then. And now… Fiona couldn't imagine not liking her. She couldn't imagine hating her. Imogen was everything.

She took her laptop and then she saw that her mother's wasn't on the normal place. While Mrs Coyne hadn't been home yet. She hadn't had time to go on the laptop. Strange. She called her mum.

" Mum she asked? I think someone broke in the house."

And when Mrs. Coyne went back home, they discovered together that their was many many money stolen. And they couldn't imagine who would do something like that and then Mrs. Coyne thought the only one who could break in without leaving any damage in the house was her son. And she understood that it had been Declan. But she didn't tell Fiona. 

Instead she would wait. Maybe Declan would confess. She hoped it was nothing serious. She hoped her son wasn't in big troubles of something. But she was also disappointed. Disappointed in Declan.


	14. Disappointed in you

After a week, Declan still hadn't told Mrs. Coyne. Mrs. Coyne couldn't tell how disappointed she was. So she decided to call Declan.

"with Declan" he said. " Declan" Mrs. Coyne said. " I think we immediately need to talk."

" Okay, say what you have to say."

" No, Declan, no. Not on the phone. You'll have to come to Toronto."

" Sure, can I get money for the train?"

" No, you figure something out yourself. It's time you grow up."

Mrs. Coyne hung up. Declan was shocked. What did she mean? Had Holly J. told her ? And she promised not too.

Declan was feeling really nervous when he went home. He knocked on the door, cause the doorbell was broken, Mrs Coyne hadn't had time to fix it. Fiona opened, with her cheeks a little bit red. 

" Hi Declan" she said, a little bit suspicious. She wondered what he was doing here.

Declan smiled and hugged her. Fiona didn't know what to think about this.

" So? Why are you here?" she asked. 

" Mum. She wanted to talk to me."

" Couldn't she do that just on the phone?"

" No, apparently not." He said.

Fiona furrowed her eye-brows. " That's not like mum. Then it has to be really important."

So, apparently Fiona didn't know about it. Declan thought. Maybe his mum wouldn't talk about him stealing money after all. Maybe she had called him for something different. But what could that be?

Mrs. Coyne wasn't home yet. She was still at work. " Are you in for a movie?" Fiona asked. Declan nodded. He could sure use the distraction. " Sure, which movie do you want to see?" " I don't know." Fiona said. " Maybe Inception? I haven't seen him yet and I think you will like it too. "

" Okay, inception is good for me. What's it about anyway?"

Fiona explained the concept of the movie and they started watching. Declan found the movie very good, although he thought you had to see the movie at least two times before you really understood everything. They were watching a really good part when Mrs. Coyne came in. The two didn't notice her first, but then she said.

" Declan."

" Hi mum."

" So , Fiona, could you leave us alone for a second?" she asked.

Fiona turned around. " Why?" she asked, but when she saw the expression on Mrs. Coyne's face she quickly said. "Alright, alright, I'll be in my room."

Fiona went upstairs, then got back downstairs. What was this about? She really wanted to know. So she slammed very hard with the doors, so it would seem like she was on her room. Instead she held her ears closer to the keyhole.

" Declan" Mrs. Coyne said again. Yes, we know his name is Declan. Fiona thought and she giggled softly.

" I am very disappointed in you."

" Disappointed?" Declan asked. Okay, maybe she knew about it.

" Yes, disappointed. I think you know why."

Declan closed his eyes. This is not happening he thought, then after a second, he opened them again.

" I'm sorry. But I couldn't talk to you about it."

" Why not?"

" I betted on money and I lost and then I couldn't pay them the money I owed them."

" So, you could have asked me the money. Sure, I would be angry, but you could have worked for me to give me my money back."

" Fiona was threatened. "

" Threatened? "

" Because they knew I had a sister for who I really cared about. They threatened to hurt her. I had no choice. So, I asked Holly J."

" Holly J. ?" she asked " Why did you bring the pour girl in your plan? Poor Holly J."

" I only asked her to have dinner with you guys."

" Well that explains the whole dinner thing. I found it strange that she absolutely wanted to go out with me and Fiona. With Fiona, alright, but with me? I never really made any part of her life, so."

" Yes and then I could brake in."

" The dumbest thing you could do. I knew immediately that it was you. I waited to see if you would confess, but you didn't. I want you to pay me the money back. I don't care how, you can do it with little bit of money every time, but I want it back. Understood? Maybe you should find you a job."

" But college…"

" It's your fault Declan. Take responsibility for it. And now get the hell of this house, I will forgive you eventually but now I can't see you for a while. You really should have talked to me."

Fiona had heard every word of it. A little tear fell from her face on the ground. She didn't know what to think. She was also disappointed. She was disappointed in Declan, but maybe more in Holly J. Holly J. was her best friend and she hadn't talked to her. Why was that? Hadn't they always shared their secrets with each other? Holly J. just had to say it to her, then they could do something about it together. Fiona took her phone and sent a text to Holly J. "Thanks for telling me. Don't call me."

This time Fiona really went to her room. She called Imogen.

" Fions?" she said.

" Hi… I…" and then she started to cry.

" Easy, calm down. What are you so upset about?"

Fiona didn't say nothing and listened too Imogen's breath.

" Do you want me to come over? It will be easier for you I guess."

" Yes" Fiona whispered and she waited for Imogen to come.


	15. One year later part 1

_**Hi everyone! I know it has been more than a year. I'd like to apologize for that, but I can't promise it won't happen again. I do have a lot of work with writing papers and studying for college. Soon there will be exams and I will be a no-lifer for almost two months (*makes sad face*). So I am really sorry, but I'll try do to my best. Also if you have any tips, suggestions, please tell me or write it in the reviews. I'll try to keep those tips in mind when I write. Suggestions to prove my English are also welcome of course! It be nice to improve my English **____**. **_

_**Then about the story, because it has been so long, I decided to start a year later in the story. I will write about each important character in the story and where they stand now. **_

_**I hope you like it! Here's part one.**_

One year later

_**Declan**_

Declan was working at the coffee shop. One year later he still hadn't heard anything from his mother. After the conversation with her Declan had felt really guilty. So guilty that he decided to brake with his family. It was for his own good. He knew for a fact his mother would never really forgive him. Or o he thought, at least. So he quit college, broke things off with his girlfriend Lisa and started looking for work. This last year, Declan had worked in different places, trying to belong with his colleagues. But for some reason, most people still thought he was a snob. Although he didn't had any money from his parents anymore, it still seemed obvious he was a son from a rich family.

He often thought about Fiona. He had tried to call her, but she never answered so he left her several messages. Then one day Fiona called to say she had heard the conversation between him and his mother. She said she could understand why he wanted to protect her, but not why he hadn't talked about her about it. After all stealing from your mother was not something she could forgive him.

The only positive thing in his life was Holly J. right now. She was the only person from his past that would speak to him. And two months ago Holly J. had found her way back to Declan. He smiled. At least something good was going on in his life.

"_How are you Declan?" Holly J. asked. She blushed for asking because she already knew the answer. He probably felt the same way she felt. Guilty and sad and maybe also still a little bit depressed._

" _You know" Declan said " It's not the ideal kind of living, but I can't go back you know? I couldn't look my mom, Fiona in the eye. They really blame me and who am I to say they can't? After all what I did was terrible."_

" _I also feel terrible, you know?" Holly J. whipered. She put her hand on Declan's cheek. " And I understand you, Declan. I really do. You where only being protective. You had to watch out for her. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the right way to do it, but who doesn't make mistakes?"_

_Declan half-smiled. "Thanks, it means a lot. Especially because you say it too me." He reached out and before he knew, their lips touched. A soft, sweet kiss and for a moment, Declan felt completely happy._

_**Holly J**_

Holly J. opened the door of the coffee shop. She smiled when she saw Declan talking to one of his clients. He really tried.

After he was done talking to them, Holly J. walked towards him. " Hi honey" she said and she kissed him gentle on the cheek. Even though they were back together for two months, she didn't felt comfortable to kiss him on his work. And why should she? After all, it wouldn't be very professional either.

A year ago, when Declan decided to stop with college, she had argued with him and had tried to convince him not to stop. But whatever her words were, they had no effect. So eventually, she accepted his choice. If it made him happy, why not?

But it didn't made him happy, did it?

Well, college didn't either.

And she did understood him. She hadn't spoken with Fiona for a whole year. It was sad, but she didn't think Fiona would ever forgive her. Fiona had even unfriended her on her facebook and twitterpage. And that was Fiona. Holly J. couldn't imagine how she would feel if she saw Fiona's mother ever again. She wondered if she ever would.

At least she had no reason anymore to go back to Toronto. She had no friends left there. But at least she wasn't alone. She still had Declan.

_**Imogen **_

Imogen looked worried to Fiona. Lately her girlfriend had been sad. When she asked her about it, Fiona had said that she was thinking about her brother and about Holly J. She didn't forgive them though, but she really missed them. She would always miss them.

Imogen sight. Fiona had told her that she had been disappointed first, then very angry, then disappointed and angry and then just sad.

One year later and it seemed like not much time had pass.

But who was Imogen to do something about it? Fiona didn't want it. She only wanted a shoulder to cry on.

" _I love you" Fiona said and she hugged Imogen. Imogen hold her very closely and very tightly. She was so fragile. Then she kissed Fiona's hair. " I love you too" Imogen said._


	16. One year later part 2

One year later part 2

_**Fiona**_

" Let's go to the movies tonight Fioons!' Imogen cried. Fiona looked strange at Imogen. She tried to smile, but her lips just couldn't move for some reason. "Why?" she stuttered. " I'm feeling really tired, can't we go some other time?". Imogen sighed. " It's always the same Fiona! It's good for you to come out, maybe it can help you keep your mind off things."

Fiona still wasn't very sure of Imogen' s idea. She thought about it for a moment, got up, drank a glass of water and finally said: "Well, at least I can try, can't I?"

For a moment, Imogen looked very happy.

Fiona took Imogen' s hand and moved slowly closer to Imogen till their faces touched. Imogen turned her head and gave Fiona a gentle little kiss. They both smiled.

" It will be alright, you know" Imogen mumbled as she kissed Fiona on her lips. Fiona laughed. " You're cute when you talk silently."

" Oh shut up!" Imogen said. " But I mean it though."

" Yeah? I hope so. Actually you're also really cute when you're angry."

" I'm always cute."

" So true" Fiona said and she stopped walking. Then she turned to Imogen and slowly started to kiss her. It was nice to have someone who was always there for here, she thought. Imogen was the perfect girlfriend!

" But now we have to go, otherwise we will miss the movie!" Imogen interrupted Fiona's thought.

" What's the movie about anyway?" Fiona asked.

" Uhm, I really have no clue!" Imogen said giggly.

" Time to find out then!" Fiona cried.

She had to say she did feel a little bit better since Imogen had taken her out tonight. It was as if she was happy, for the first time since everything that had happened with Declan and Holly J., she hadn't really thought about them.

And it was all thanks to Imogen.

"I might be the luckiest girl in the world."Fiona thought as she was paying the popcorn she was going to share with Imogen.

_**Mrs Coyne**_

Lately Mrs Coyne had been very worried about Fiona. She didn't knew what to do about it anymore. It was obvious what the reason was for her unhappiness. But when she tried to talk about it with Fiona, Fiona seemed to ignore the subject. It was like she didn't want to talk about it at all. Mrs Coyne thought that after a year, it would be good to talk about it. Then they could give the whole situation a place.

But then again, she missed Declan. Fiona would miss hem maybe even more. After all he was still Fiona's big brother.

Should I do something? Mrs Coyne was asking herself.

Maybe I can call him? Ask him to come home for a few days?

Mrs Coyne shook her head. That wasn't a very good plan. After all Declan wouldn't want to see them, or so she thought. She wondered how he would be. Would he still be in contact with Holly J ? Holly J. had blown her trust, but somewhere she could understand what the intentions of her action were. And then again, Declan had done most of the work.

Maybe Fiona should see a therapist? Or maybe not.

Mrs Coyne sighed deeply. She really didn't knew what to do anymore.


	17. One year later part 3

**Eli**

He sighed. Eli was just trying to write a filmscript. Too bad he didn't seem to have any inspiration for it. But that was the thing with writing. Inspiration always came when you'd least expected it. His eyes looked across the room. He was living in a big city now because he had been accepted their for college. Although it wasn't really special, Eli felt special about it. The First time he came here, he couldn't believe his own eyes. It was a life-time experience and he wouldn't change that for anything in the world. Or for anyone. Eli looked one last time to his computerscreen, then he went to check his facebook. He didn't really feel like writing today anyway. So maybe he should go for a cup of coffee. He might get inspiration elsewhere.

"A cappucino please" Eli said and he looked up. Well didn't that guy look familiar. He knew that the guy recognized him too. Then Eli realized who the guy was. " Aren't you Fiona's brother?" he asked. The guy nodded. "Yeah, I'm Declan." " I thought so" Eli said. " How is your sister anyway?"

Declan shrugged one's shoulder. " To be honest, I've got no idea." There was something sad in his voice, Eli thought. He looked curious to Eli. " Well that doesn't sound good, does it? I know this might sound a little bit weird, but do you want to talk about it?"

Declan looked suspicious at Eli. He barely even knew the guy. But he'd really liked to talk about it with someone who maybe wouldn't have a spoken opinion about the whole situation. Maybe Eli could tell him what to do. " Yeah,if you could wait 2 more hours? I'll have to do my shift First."

" Sure" Eli said. " It's not like a have stuff to do anyway. I will sit here and wait for you. Oh gosh, that sounds gay, not that I am, gay I mean. I mean I don't mind if people are gay, I'm just not."

Declan raised his eyebrows. " You sure you're not?"

" Pretty sure." Eli said and he thought about Imogen and than he thought about Clare.

_**Declan**_

One coffee, a coke and two cappucinos. Declan repeated in his head so he wouldn't forget. After he brought one coffee a coke and two cappucinos to table four, Declan rushed himself to table ten.

" Hi" he said. " I'm actually in a rush. Holly J. might come any time now. I forgot to tell you."

" Holly J.?" Eli said. " Does she live here too?"

" Yeah , Canada is not so big after all, is it?"

Eli nodded. " No I guess you're right. So tell me, what's the deal with you and Fiona and with Holly J. That I'd like to know too."

Declan sighed. "I've been such a bad guy." he said and then before he knew it, he told Eli everything. Everything.

_**Holly J.**_

"I've told him everything" Declan said when Holly J. had ordered something to eat. " Everything?" Holly J. shouted. " Are you out of your mind, what must Eli think of me now? That I'm some fake bitch or something?"

" Relax Holly J. Eli has been quite reasonable. It's like he understands us. He doesn't judge. And I actually think he never judges. I think that's one of his quality's. Now you correct me if I'm wrong."

" You're right" Holly J. whispered.

" So what's next?" she asked him.

" Nothing" Declan said. "It's not like he can save all our problems. It's just… he really listened without judging me and I guess I really needed that. I don't know what would have become from me if he hadn't come to the coffee shop.

" You think it's something about fate?"

" Maybe" he said. " Who knows. He might be the one for me" Declan said, a little bit laughing.

" Don't you dare to cheat on me Declan Coyne" Holly J. laughed and she kissed him on his cheek.

" Only on my cheek? I've expected bigger things from you."

Holly J. rolled her eyes. " Well if you're going to be that childish. This is all you will get from me tonight.

Declan looked dissapointed.

_**Fiona and Imogen**_

Fiona stared into Imogen's eyes. " Gosh, you're so beautiful" she said and she hugged her girlfriend. Imogen smoothed in Fiona's hair. " Look who's talking" she whispered. The two girls lean forward to each other. Imogen smelled Fiona's new parfume, it had a little bit of an Apple smell. Well she kind of liked the new parfume. Their noses touched each other softly and before they knew they were kissing. When would they take the next stap? they both thought. Bot they both knew it didn't matter , cause they would always have each other and for now that was enough for them. For both of them.


	18. One year later - part 4 (Final Chapter)

**Imogen **

She knew Fiona still missed her brother. Imogen wished she could do something about it, but she really had no clue. At this moment, she stood in the halls of degrassi, in her hands a few books. Her hair was hanging on her shoulders. She opened her locker. That was when she felt someone's breath behind her. "Creepy" she thought, she quickly turned around. Immediately she recognized this person. It was someone very familiar. Eli.

"Eli!?" she cried and then she hugged him. " Where have you been? I mean I know where you've been obviously. But why are you here?"

" We have to do something, Im." Eli said and now Imogen saw that his face looked a bit worried.

" What do you mean? We have to do something about what?"

" I saw Declan" Eli said " and he told me everything. Literally everything. That he stole money to protect Fiona and that he misses his family more than ever.

Imogen thought about Eli's words.

" Okay, let me help. I've been noticing lately that Fiona isn't really herself either. I think she misses him, even though sometimes I guess she's still a little mad."

" But she wants to see her brother, right?"

Imogen nodded. " I think so, yes."

"Cause you know, Declan is here. I mean, he's staying at my house.

"oh" Imogen said. " So, what should we do now?"

**Fiona **

The doorbell rang. Fiona looked into the mirror and quickly ripped her tears away. She had been crying all day. She couldn't help it. She just missed her brother. She hadn't spoken with him for almost a year now. She opened the front door. There were three people in front her. The first one she noticed was Imogen, next to her stood a boy she didn't immediately recognized. Then she realized it was Eli. " Eli! How lang it's been!' Fiona cried and she wanted to hug him, but then she saw who the third person was.

"Declan" she whispered. Fiona stood face to face with her brother. She slapped him in the face. " I had to do that" she said and then she hugged him, while she let her last tears roll.

"I'll have to call mum." Fiona sad.

"Are you mad?" Declan asked. " She hasn't forgiven me. She doesn't want to see me."

" Of course she will." Fiona said. " You are her son. Of course she will forgive you. Of course she wants to see you. You have no idea how much she loves you, do you?"

**Mrs Coyne**

A few hours later, Mrs Coyne came home from work. She was really glad to see Declan. " I'm going to pay everything back, mum" Declan said while his mother gave him a kiss on his forehead.

" Yeah, yeah, I missed you so much, you know."

" I didn't know mum, I thought you would hate me."

" I will never hate you, Declan. You're my sun. But don't you ever leave me with something like this again. I'll have to know I can trust you."

" You can trust me mom. From now on you can trust me."

Mrs Coyne smiled. " Will you tell for me to Holly J. that I don't blame her? And that I forgive her and that she is always welcome here?"

Declan nodded. " I will do that. Do I have to tell her something for you, Fiona?" he asked to his sister. Fiona nodded. " Same as mum, exactly the same."

" Okay" Declan said. Mrs Coyne looked proud at her son. Okay, he had made some mistakes, but he was family , he was sorry, he had apologized. He realized he had been wrong. And that was something not everyone could have realized. That was why she was proud.

**Fiona and Imogen.**

It had been a long day. The girls sat in the dot. Imogen held Fiona's hand. " You okay?"

" Yes" Fiona smiled. " I couldn't been happier."

" I have to ask you something Fi." Imogen said. Fiona realized her girlfriend was kind af nervous.

" Do you want to go … I mean I know it's weird to ask you this now. But after all that we've been through… do you want to marry me?"

Fiona looked surprised.

" Not now ofcourse, but over a few years when we're old enough? Because I want you to be a part of my life everyday and I can't imagine a life without you."

"Of course I will marry you, silly" She leaned forward to kiss Imogen."

" I can't imagine a life without you either."

Imogen smiled. " Well that's settled then."

Fiona looked at Imogen. " You know, sometimes I think you're nuts, right?"

Imogen nodded. " Yeah, but that's why you love me right?!"

Fiona laughed. " That's true, ofcourse.

The girls smiled to each other.

" I love you, Fi."

" I love you too."

**Eli**

Eli went back to college. He had permission for writing a script of the story of Declan and Fiona. He would add some things of his own fantasy, but at least now he had a concept. He was very grateful.

Especially because he had brought them back together. If he hadn't pushed Declan, maybe the family would still not speak with each other. And he had made it happen.  
>He had done something good in his life. <p>

Now he would do another good thing in his life. He took his cell phone and let it ring. The person on the other side answered it.

" With Clare?" a sweet soft voice said and Eli smiled. He was completely happy.


End file.
